Redolent
by Kasperr
Summary: Salah satu peraturan dalam kawanan manusia serigala adalah seorang alpha harus menikah dengan alpha, namun Park Jimin malah jatuh cinta pada seorang omega, Min Yoongi. / "Yoongi hyung, aku menyukaimu." . "Kau adalah alpha paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui." / [BTS] YoonMin. Yoon!dom. Min!sub. Werewolf's hierarchy! NOT Omegaverse. Typo(s), OOC, BL, DLDR


**[Redolent]**

.

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

YoonMin

BTS

.

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance

 **Warning!** Werewolf's hierarchy! **NOT** Omegaverse. Typo(s), OOC, BL, DLDR

Alpha as leader of pack, the strongest

Beta as member of pack, stronger than Omega

Omega as the weakest member of pack, the troublemaker

© **Red Casper**

...

…

 _Prologue_

…

Waktu itu, ketika malam menjemput hari, kala langit berubah merah ditinggalkan cahaya mentari kota Poligny, Prancis, kasak-kusuk dedaunan dan ranting terdengar dari tengah hutan yang biasanya sunyi. Beberapa sosok muncul dari balik batang-batang pohon yang berdekatan, melangkah dengan hati-hati seakan tak ingin membangunkan sang senja. Sosok-sosok itu bukan manusia, yah setidaknya sampai saat ini mereka masih dalam wujud binatang berkaki empat dengan bulu lebat. Dua dari mereka berdiri di tengah, beberapa sisanya mendengarkan dari balik pohon, hanya mencondongkan mocong dan menajamkan pendengaran agar tak begitu menarik perhatian penduduk yang bisa saja tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hutan. Para _manusia_ itu bisa saja terkejut dengan berkumpulnya sekelompok serigala disenja ini, dan kemudian membunuh mereka. Seperti yang menimpa tiga diantara mereka dua minggu yang lalu.

Pembunuhan itu terjadi karena salah seorang anggota dari pack mereka, Michel Verdun, berusaha menyerang seorang pengembara yang melewati hutan Poligny. Si pengembara melawan dan berhasil melukai Verdun yang langsung kembali masuk ke dalam hutan. Pengembara itu menceritakan hal yang dia alami kepada penduduk, sehingga mereka mulai menelurusi hutan untuk mencari sang serigala. Mereka kemudian menemukan Verdun yang bersimbah darah dari luka yang sama persis dengan luka yang diberikan oleh pengembara pada serigala di lantai gubuk tua di dekat air terjun tengah hutan. Verdun sedang dirawat oleh dua temannya, Philibert dan Pierre. Mereka bertiga akhirnya ditangkap, disiksa dan akhirnya mengaku sebagai manusia serigala setelah tidak tahan dengan siksaan. Dan hal itu yang membuat pack mereka resah. Keberadaan manusia serigala yang menjadi rahasia beratus-ratus tahun akhirnya terungkap.

Dua yang berdiri di tengah menggeram rendah, kemudian menggerak-gerakkan leher. Wujud keduanya yang berupa serigala dengan bulu lebat berwarna campuran abu-abu dan putih seketika berubah menjadi bentuk tubuh manusia laki-laki dan perempuan yang tanpa pakaian –hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Masalah sebenarnya yang sedang mereka hadapi adalah penduduk yang sedang gelisah berubah menjadi kejam. Para penduduk tidak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang dicurigai sebagai manusia serigala. Ini mengkhwatirkan karena mereka telah berbaur bersama manusia di kota selama ini. Dan karena kecerobohan tiga anggota pembuat masalah, keberadaan mereka terancam.

"Anggota pack kita semakin berkurang dan kita tidak aman lagi berada di Poligny," yang laki-laki bicara dengan bahasa Prancis yang sangat kental, "kita harus pindah."

Para pengikutnya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku langsung menyurati kolega kita di Kanada, menanyakan apa kita bisa pindah kesana, namun sepertinya Kanada sedang kacau. Mereka sedang berperang melawan pack serigala merah karena pembatalan pernikahan." Walaupun mereka sekarang sedang dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan namun suara laki-laki sang pemimpin itu terdengar begitu tegas dan pasti membuat mereka tenang. Tahu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Hal selalu mereka harapkan dari seorang alpha pack.

"Aku menyurati Jerman, namun disana manusia serigala telah lebih dulu diketahui penduduk. Bahkan pemburuan manusia serigala besar-besaran sedang diadakan oleh pemerintah di Ludwigsluts. Jadi kita pindah ke Asia dan salah satu Negara dengan empat musim yang belum mendengar desas-desus manusia serigala adalah Korea. Kita pindah kesana."

Setelah mengatakan keputusan itu, istrinya, alpha _betina_ yang selama ini mendampingi sang pemimpin pack, _shift_ menjadi serigala dan mulai berkeliling tempat perkumpulan mereka. Berjaga-jaga apakah mereka bisa bubar dengan aman. Dua beta mengikuti untuk membantunya.

Pada tanggal dua puluh satu juni tahun 1521, pack manusia serigala paling kuat di Prancis timur melakukan perjalanan melintasi dunia menuju Asia bagian timur, menyusup di hutan demi hutan, mempelajari Negara demi Negara yang mereka lewati, dan bertahan hidup hingga pada awal tahun 1522 tiba di Korea yang pada saat itu telah mencapai masa kejayaannya. Namun saat itu, masyarakat Korea sama sekali tertutup pada orang asing sehingga para anggota pack bersusah payah hidup bersama penduduk. Mereka berburu diam-diam, menjaga citra baik di depan semua orang dan berhati-hati untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan bahkan sekecil apapun sehinga mereka akhirnya diterima dalam masyarakat dengan baik. Atas persetujuan dari sang pemimpin pack, beberapa beta dan sedikit sekali alpha memutuskan melanggar peraturan dan menikahi pribumi agar mendapat keturunan, hidup saling berdampingan dengan damai dan tentram.

Hingga pada tahun 1592 ketika Jepang melakukan invasi di Busan, para anggota pack berperang bersama tentara Korea untuk melawan. Sang alpha pemimpin kawanan terpaksa melakukan _shift_ setelah enam tahun berperang dan berhasil membantu tentara Korea mengusir Jepang. Walaupun begitu, dia akhirnya dihukum mati karena para penduduk yang ketakutan dengan perubahan wujud yang dilakukannya. Kawanannya melihat dari jauh hukum pancung itu, menangisi kepergian pemimpin terbaik mereka dan memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari masyarakat. Membawa anak-anak dan istri mereka, hidup dalam hutan dibawah pimpinan alpha betina, _janda_ pemimpin pack. Mereka mendapatkan keturunan dari pernikahan anak dengan anak, saudara dengan saudara, alpha dengan alpha, alpha dengan beta, bahkan melanggar peraturan dengan menikahkan alpha dengan omega. Pack manusia serigala di Korea selatan tumbuh mandiri, menjadi salah satu pack paling kuat di Asia timur dan disegani hingga beratus-ratus tahun yang akan datang.

Menghindari kesalahan yang sama, pack manusia serigala di Korea selatan tidak lagi ikut campur dengan peperangan manusia. Hanya melihat dari jauh ketika Perang Dunia II akhirnya mencetus perang Korea dan membuat _bagian_ utara dan selatan saling memisahkan diri. Mengawasi pertumbuhan ekonomi dan teknologi di bagian Selatan dan pengembangan Nuklir di bagian utara. Mereka memilih waktu untuk _turun gunung_ dan kembali berbaur dalam masyarakat dan hidup berdampingan.

Keadaan di Korea Selatan semakin stabil. Desas desus manusia serigala yang sempat meresahkan penduduk zaman dulu tak lagi disebut-sebut sehingga banyak pack manusia serigala pindah ke Korea dan menjalin kekerabatan, membangun keluarga dan memperluas daerah kekuasaan. Peraturan-peraturan dasar kawanan manusia serigala yang dulu sempat diabaikan kini kembali diberlakukan. Ditengah-tengah masyarakat, kehidupan kawanan mulai dibangun perlahan-lahan dengan lebih terorganisir. Mereka kemudian menjadi kawanan manusia serigala yang dianggap paling sukses, paling berpengaruh dan tentu saja paling kuat se-Asia.

…

…

Pada tahun 1995, seorang anak laki-laki lahir di tengah keluarga alpha Park. Bayi kecil itu meraung keras dan menggores lengan sang ayah dengan cakarnya yang masih muda, membuat kedua orang tuanya menangis terharu. Bayi kecil mereka akan menjadi yang paling kuat dan mewarisi kepemimpin orang tuanya sebagai alpha pack manusia serigala paling kuat se-Asia. Bahkan sebelum namanya disebutkan, semua orang telah memberinya berkat dan rencana-rencana tentang masa depannya. Dengan bangga, sang alpha pemimpin pack mengumumkan nama anak laki-laki mereka.

"Park Jimin… namanya adalah Park Jimin. Pewarisku, putra tunggalku, dan harapan pack."

Lalu gemuruh sorakan menyambut lahirnya pemimpin baru menggema di setiap sudut rumah mewah milik sang pemimpin pack. Berbagai doa dan harapan digantungkan tinggi-tinggi untuk nantinya diwujudkan oleh sang calon pemimpin masa depan.

Para keluarga omega, yang selalu mendapat tempat di belakang ikut bersorak dengan gempita walaupun sebenarnya mereka tak begitu peduli. Beberapa di antaranya hanya senang karena banyak makanan dan kesenangan di tempat itu, namun beberapa yang lain dengan tulus mendoakan umur panjang bagi sang calon pemimpin.

Di kursi keluarga Min yang baru saja selesai berdoa, seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua tahun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan riuhnya pesta. Matanya menatap satu objek lebih dari setengah jam; sebuah grand piano warna putih yang terpajang apik di sudut ruangan. Membayangkan bunyi yang akan dia dapatkan jika menyentuh tuts hitam putih itu, penasaran dengan tiga pedal di bawah kursi yang terlihat memanggil-manggilnya.

"Yoongi-ah~" sang ibu, omega wanita dengan paras cantik dan kulit pucat tersenyum menatap putra tunggalnya, "sudah mendoakan Park Jimin? Semoga dia tumbuh menjadi seperti yang di harapkan, ya?"

Yoongi, omega termuda keluarga Min mendongak menatap wajah ibunya yang lembut berseri. Dipalingkannya pandangan pada bayi merah muda dalam balutan kain –yang terlihat hangat– warna merah terang yang sedang digendong sang alpha wanita, istri pemimpin pack. Semua orang tampak ingin mengusap rambut hitam bayi itu sembari mengalunkan doa.

Yoongi menggigit bibir, "cantik. Bayi cantik."

Ibunya menggeleng seraya menahan tawa, "tidak sayang. Dia jantan. Tampan, bukan cantik."

Yoongi kecil menatap ibunya bingung. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Min Yoongi kembali memandangi grand piano di sudut sana, mengabaikan ibunya.

* * *

…TBC…

* * *

 _"Halo. aku Park Jimin. Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Yoongi."_

 _"Nama keluargamu?"_

 _"Penting ya?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan omega, Park Jimin. mereka pembawa masalah."_

 _"Bu, aku hanya mencoba dekat dengan semua anggota kawanan, agar aku tahu bagaimana memimpin mereka nanti. Jangan terlalu cemas, bu. Yoongi hyung adalah orang baik."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Yoongi hyung, sepertinya aku menyukaimu."_

 _"Kau gila? kau calon alpha, aku omega."_

 _"Aku tidak peduli."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Park Jimin, kita tidak boleh melakukan ini."_

 _"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya, hyung."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Tangkap alphanya, lalu bunuh semua kawanan itu. Wilayah ini harus menjadi milik para vampir."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
